I Know This Music
by Kneazlekit
Summary: Music means everything to twins Fred Jr. and Roxanne Weasley. Especially since Roxanne had her voice stolen long ago. This story will run alongside Turquoise's fifth chapter and is central to understanding the plot. Turquoise-'verse. George/Angelina/Lee.
1. Chapter 0: Silence

Title: **I Know This Music**  
Genre: Harry Potter, Post-DH/Epilogue  
Rating: PG14  
Main characters: Fred Jr. and Roxanne Weasley  
Pairings: George/Angelina, George/Angelina/Lee, possible others  
Summary: Music means everything to twins Fred Jr. and Roxanne Weasley. Especially since Roxanne had her voice stolen long ago. This story will run alongside Turquoise's fifth chapter and is central to understanding the plot.

--

**Chapter 0: Silence**

"FRED TURN DOWN THAT RACKET!"

"Keep your kickers on, Mum." Fred Weasley Jr. rolled his blue-green eyes and pushed his deep brown locks from his face. "What do you say, Rox? Should we 'turn it down'?" He shot his twin sister a mischievous grin.

Roxanne Weasley smirked, her freckles standing out on her caramel skin. She passed one drumstick to her other hand and quickly twisted her free hand into the forms that only vaguely mimicked real Sign Language, but Fred knew it to mean: "I don't hear any racket, just music."

"Oi, that's right! No racket down here, Mum!" Fred laughed and strummed a few lines on his guitar, matching his sister's beat on her drums.

"FRED! ROXANNE!" Angelina's voice was suddenly a load clearer as she flung open the door, "Dinnertime." She growled, glaring at each of them in turn.

"I remember this music. C'mon kids, Mum needs some quiet time before she blows her top off." George laughed from beyond the basement door, clinking plates following from his voice.

"Blimey, are we having tuna again?" Lee's faint voice could be heard as it echoed from the second floor.

Angelina sighed, "Food's on the table." She turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving the twins to follow.

Rox rolled her eyes and stood, tucking her drumsticks into her back pocket. Fred touched her fingertips lightly as he passed, and they shared a knowing grin. Then she shrugged and scrambled up the stairs in typical eleven year-old fashion.

Fred hurried after her, grabbing up her walking stick and tossing it to her. She caught it and frowned at him for a moment, but grudgingly used it to get to the kitchen. Fred watched her for a second, then hurried to his seat and flopped down in it, Rox matching him from across the table a second later.

"How're you two doing?" Lee tapped his fork against the plate absentmindedly.

Rox turned her head towards her second father, blue-green eyes seeking his before she answered with a more standard version of Sign Language this time, "Good. We've almost got the latest song down—just a few more quirks to work out."

Fred nodded along, barely needing to watch her hands to know what she was saying, "That measure in the middle for the guitar—it still has a sour taste to it."

George walked over with Angelina close behind, both setting down the various plates of food before settling into their own chairs with Angelina at the head of the table, George and Lee on either side of her.

"Let's tuck in!" George grinned and speared a piece of tuna he had been eying. Lee scowled but stabbed another decently large piece and snatched it onto his plate. Angelina rolled her eyes and served herself in a more polite manner. Fred collected food he knew Rox would want and traded plates with her before slopping his own food onto his plate, as per their little tradition. Roxanne grinned at her twin and began the process of cutting up her tuna and buttering her potato.

"Fred, get some of the peas, they won't kill you." Lee shoved the said food towards the boy, before grabbing a roll for Rox. "Here you go, little fox."

"Ta Papa." Fred said with a roll of his eyes, scooping as few as possible peas onto his plate. Roxanne reached for the butter and quickly slipped some onto her knife and buttered the roll.

George snorted, "Fox, you're going to die of a heart attack with all that butter."

"Shut it, Dad, like you don't already have too much salt on your tuna. Didn't the doc say you're not supposed to have salt with the potion he gave you?" Fred defended his twin lightheartedly.

Angelina shot George a glare, "Frog's right, give it here, George."

The Weasley man gave a joking whimper, but still handed over the salt shaker and watched Lee magic the salt off his tuna. "George, you need to stop testing the healers. Merlin's pants, it's not like you'll ever see the end of them what with you blowing shite up all the time at the shop." Lee shook his head, sliding his wand back up his sleeve.

All the adults kept their wands on their person all the time, even though there was no need. Fred had asked about it one day and the only response he'd gotten was muttering about wars and never being too careful with Weasley children.

Fred pushed the napkins into Rox's questing hand but continued to watch their parents. In place of a meaningful glance, the twins touched fingertips, conveying through the simple touch that they both were curious and amused.

"You guys are no fun. I haven't blown myself up yet, and that's what counts." George leaned back in his chair, trying to make the conversation more lighthearted.

Angelina sawed into her potato with her knife and fork, talking to George, but not bothering to raise her head to do so, "Being blown up means little if you keep accidently cursing, hexing, or jinxing yourself—or even worse when you decide to test your little devices and they backfire on you."

This was an over-argued argument that Angelina and Lee never won. George enjoyed working continuously and dangerously and would never do anything to tone his workload down to safer levels.

The odd family went silent for a moment, a truly rare occurrence, when the tapping of two owls on the window broke the silence.

"Oh!" Lee gapped, "I forgot, that's today!"

"Shush!" Angelina hissed, cracking open the window. The two barn owls swooped in, dropping their letters and left without waiting for a reply.

Fred picked the envelope out of his potato, "One day someone will teach owls not to dunk their letters…" he muttered, turning the letter over and staring at the seal. "Bloody hell. Hogwarts letters, Rox."

Roxanne had found her own letter, and was tapping it against the table. "Sounds packed," Fred commented at the weighty 'thud' of her letter, Rox nodded absently.

Fred slit his letter open, and quickly read the first piece of paper. "I'm in!" He cried, tossing the letter into the air, to be caught by George.

George skimmed the letter, "Everything's in place," He turned to his daughter, "Open yours little fox." His voice was soft, barely hiding his eagerness but also his fear for his fragile daughter.

The female twin ran her hands all over the envelope, before neatly opening it and pulling out the letter. Her eyes locked onto the words and shifted from side to side as she read it.

There was a tense silence.

Then Rox smiled softly and gave them a thumbs-up. The table promptly erupted into cheers.


	2. Chapter 1: Foreign Towers

Title: **I Know This Music**  
Genre: Harry Potter, Post-Epilogue  
Rating: PG14  
Warnings: Strong language, slash  
Main characters: Fred Jr. and Roxanne Weasley  
Pairings: George/Lee/Angelina  
Summary: Music means everything to twins Fred Jr. and Roxanne Weasley. Especially since Roxanne had her voice stolen long ago. This story will run alongside Turquoise's fifth chapter and is central to understanding the plot.  
Note: Part 13 of the **Turquoise-'verse**

--

**Chapter 1: "Six o'clock—TV hour"**

--

"_Six o'clock—TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign towers_."

--

Roxanne didn't always mind the extra attention she got whether she wanted it or not.

Part of it was because she was a Weasley. That attention she never minded, although Fred always claimed he could do with it. The Weasleys were nearly as popular as Harry Potter himself simply because of their role in the War effort and continuing work towards Wizarding Equality, as Aunt Hermione had taken to calling it.

The other types of attention, though, she never liked them—whispered that followed her.

"Isn't that the Weasley girl who was attacked?" "Poor dear, they stole her voice clean out of her, heard they nearly made off with her sight as well." "I heard it was during that trip to Africa, her parents never did see that coming."

All of it disgusted her. Wasn't it enough that she was as disabled as she was? Did they have to make a spectacle of her as well?

"The healers, George Weasley would have none but the best, couldn't do a thing," "I bet it was some new fangled device for that Joke shop of his." "I heard it was during a train ride." "She was missing for days, you know."

Roxanne wondered what the public would do if they knew the true extent of damage done to her. Fred said that she should stand up for herself and use the attention for a cause, like Aunt Hermione. He thought it would be a good thing if she was to tell the world how close she had come to being blind and deaf as well as mute.

Their parents said it was for the best that it be kept quiet as much as possible. Mother Angelina said it would mean too many people angling to have her tested, Daddy George said it was better to let the people keep their pity, and Papa Lee said she didn't need the experience of reporters hounding her down about something she would rather forget.

Dad still took her to St. Mungos anytime someone thought they had an answer, but there had yet to be a cure.

Roxanne scowled as she tied the blue bandana around her forehead. Fred noticed the scowl and touched her hair lightly.

"What's wrong, fox?" He murmured, helping her adjust her hair around the bandana without touching it—not something many others could manage.

Rox chewed on her bottom lip, a habit Papa scolded her for, "Just thinking." She signed in their private version of Sign Language.

"Remembering?" He asked, grabbing her brush and brushing her hair gently.

She shook her head, then paused and shrugged instead. Sitting and letting her twin brush her dark red hair, she wondered when it was that she had become used to people fussing over her. Her mind darkly replied that it was probably around the time she stumbled out of a forest with a blue bandana tied over her eyes and no voice to scream with.

Fred nodded, regardless of the mixed signals and continued calmly brushing her cherry-stained hair.

--

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at the shopkeeper, struggling to make sure her eyes were on level with his.

She always wondered if her glares had lost part of their power when her sight became produced from a blue bandana she usually wore on her forehead.

To be truthful, she could be said to be partially blind—and in fact was if not in touch with her bandana. The only way she could see as a normal person might is if she wore her bandana over her eyes as a blindfold—amusing that she would be able to see correctly only then, while a normal person would be rendered blind by the fabric.

Fred was pulling her away, but she wanted to get in a good glare at the idiotic shopkeeper before they left. He had been staring after her the whole time they had buying their textbooks—which she knew wasn't very polite on his part.

Rox scowled but finally let her brother tug her away. He let go of her as they merged with the crowd on the street. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see her twin carefully staying close enough to be within her reach, but far enough so not to crowd her.

She shifts her vision back to the front before she trips on something and ignores her brother's over-protectiveness.

Rox tapped Angelina on the shoulder and signed quickly with her hands, "Can we go visit the shop?"

Angelina narrowed her eyes at her daughter, but Roxanne flashed an innocent smile. "Not if you're going to nick more Wheezes to use on the neighbors."

"No, I want to see Daddy." She signed and smiled in a tooth-rotting-ly sweet manner. Fred coughed to hide a chuckle. What was the point in pranking the neighbors when soon they would have the whole student body of Hogwarts to prank?

"Pah," Lee snorted, obviously not believing the display, but Angelina had caved already.

"Alright, alright. We should drag him out for lunch anyway before we get your robes." She plucked at the sleeve of her jumper absentmindedly. Around the house, Angelina often wore the teal Weasley jumpers that Molly had nit for her around the time that George and she had been married, but Angelina refused to wear them outside the house. Of course, Lee had his own Weasley jumpers as well, like the horribly orange one he was currently wearing.

Molly had taken to sending Angelina and George matching jumpers. Lee had been slightly upset but understood the logic behind not telling the rest of the Weasleys about their "living situation" as they called it around the twins.

Fred swiped teasingly at Rox's deep red hair and held onto her shoulder as they merged back into the crowd, steering her carefully so she wasn't jostled around too much.

They reached the shop with minimal trouble, regardless that this was the busiest day before the return to Hogwarts. Angelina and Lee both knew how busy the shop would be today but that never stopped them from complaining about George being gone.

The shop had a huge flashing sign that read "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" and had numerous other advertisements along the bottom of the large windows. The clearing of shop windows so people could easily see into the shop without enchantments or signs blocking the way was something that had been arranged soon after the end of the war. It helped the Aurors do their job easier and generally made people feel safer.

Ron was at the register and he waved as they came in. Lee wondered for a moment what the youngest boy of the Weasleys was smirking at before he realized he had forgotten himself and had an arm around Angelina's waist. "Oi! George! Better get out here before Lee steals your girl!"

Lee quickly released Angelina, who looked vaguely embarrassed about the situation and tried to give Lee and fake glare, but the corners of her mouth kept tweaking up into a teasing smile.

Verity lurched out of the backroom and darted over to a group of kids whom were about to set loose an Instant Swamp inside the shop. George was right behind her and lifted the boxed swamp out of the children's hands before turning to his family.

"Hey guys, how's the first Hogwarts Shopping Trip going?" He grinned, but even Rox could see how flustered and forced it was.

Angelina softened at the edges and Lee quickly followed suit, "C'mon you big lug. Come get lunch with your family." Lee said gruffly cuffing George on the back of the head.

Ron made a shooing gesture and George didn't wait for him to reconsider the fact that another large group of families was headed towards the shop.

George wound his arm around Angelina's waist and hung the other arm from Lee's shoulder, and they quickly left.

Fred touched Rox's shoulder to guide her and grinned at the bulges in her jacket that were obviously Wheezes nicked for the start of the school year. Her eyes—useless without her bandana—glinted in amusement as they shared their secrets through light fingertips.

--

"You smuggled your whole drum set onto the train?" Fred gapped at his twin, his own guitar set carefully on the seat next to him in their compartment.

Rox smirked and signed in their vague form of Sign Language, "Of course. Did you really think I would leave without it?"

"No, but I thought you would con Dad or Papa into sending along later." Fred snorted, glancing sideways at his guitar in thought.

His twin pursed her lips, and signed with a scolding air, "Pops told us to call him 'Uncle Lee' away from home." Instead of using the sign for father, Rox had taken to using part of the sign for an explosion (or rather a 'pop') for Lee. "He said most people have only one dad, so we'd only confuse them by calling him that."

"I remember." The darker-haired twin sighed, before pondering something else, "How'd you manage to get it all in your trunk anyhow?"

Rox raised her hands to respond but paused just before the door to the compartment flew open.

"There you guys are!" A caramel-skinned girl with wide, eternally surprised-looking blue eyes frowned at the twins. "I've been looking all over for you two!"

Fred glanced at Rox, who knew he'd be looking and shrugged, and he turned back to the girl in the doorway, "And you are…?"

"Abellona Thomas, call me Abby. I'm in Third Year" She nodded and dumped her trunk down, kicking it swiftly below the seat before settling down next to Fred. "You're Victoire's little cousins, Fred and Roxanne Weasley."

Another girl, who had apparently been following Abby, lurked in the doorway cautiously. Fred had seen her vaguely at family gatherings. "Wonderful to meet you," Fred grumbled at Abby, turning to the other girl, "You're one of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's, aren't you?"

"Dominique Weasley." She nodded meekly and scurried in to place her trunk with theirs and hide in a seat next to Roxanne.

"Oh! You're the one that…" Fred's voice died on his lips at the sharp wave of Roxanne's hand which was her replacement for a glare and her signal for him to shut up.

"I was sorted into Hufflepuff." Dominique squeaked, her eyes glued to the floor.

The compartment went silent. Dominique was the first Weasley in generations to be sorted into anything but Gryffindor. The simple difference of being a Hufflepuff had caused quite the up roar at the Weasley family home. Yet, a quiet and gentle letter from Teddy Remus Lupin, honorary Weasley, had somehow managed to shock everyone into an embarrassed silence. None of the Weasleys had enjoyed being compared to the Blacks, so they quickly changed their tune and accepted Dominique into the ranks regardless of House.

Fred and Roxanne had been in disagreement whether the whole affair was a good or bad thing. Fred said that Dominique shouldn't have been such a Hufflepuff if she really was a Weasley, and Roxanne said that their family shouldn't have been so quick to judge based on House, or on blood.

Now the twins turned their sights, bandana-dependent and not, on the mouse-like Second Year.

Amusingly enough, Rox was the one to finally break the heavy silence that had settled in the compartment, "What House do you think we'll be sorted into?" She signed carefully to her brother, who spoke the words aloud before answering.

Fred frowned as he spoke, but he was nothing if not thorough when it came to her. She was dependent on him to speak aloud for her, and so he would, even if he disagreed with it. She could tell this was one of those moments, but he answered anyway, "Probably Gryffindor, what with the way we take after Dad and Po--uncle Lee." His frown was more pronounced as he fumbled over the correction.

Thankfully, the others didn't seem to notice. "Ooh, if you get in to Gryffindor, Vic and I will get to show you around!" Abby's grin seemed to be almost Chesire-like, matching the glint in those blue eyes of hers.

The older Weasley remained quiet, with a small frown on her face as he stared at the floor.

Rox signed something quickly to Fred, who scowled and signed back. Abby watched their hands whirl back and forth, none of it meaning a thing to her, until--"Dominique," The girl's head jolted up, Fred frowned at the floor but kept going, "Rox wants to know if you want to join us in our Entrance Prank."

"I-I don't want to intrude.." Her voice was soft and shook slightly with the intensity of the male twin's frown.

He seemed to realize this and blinked, "You wouldn't be intruding. Nearly all the Weasleys at some point or another has aided in our pranks." He gave his cousin a small smile, "I'm not mad at you. Roxanne just yelled at me for my manners, which I guess have been pretty bad. Sorry." He rubbed at the back of his head, catching his twin's encouraging smile out of the corner of his eye.

The pale Veela-girl gave him a small, polite smile, "I... I guess I'll go with you then.."

The dark red-haired twin signed something quickly and Freddie translated, "Rox says your family has been away too long. All the Weasleys know better then to deal with us and our pranks. Of course, this prank will definitely give rise in your favor among the Weasley family." Fred gave his twin a quizzical look, "What sort of crazy plan do you have _this_ time, fox?"

Both the twins nearly missed the warm smile that slid across Dominique's face.

When Dominique smiled, something seemed to light up the room. Fred was reminded of how the rooms always lit up magnificently whenever his Aunt Fleur walked in. Dominique didn't quite have the look of her part-Veela mother, but she definitely had some latent Veela powers.

Abby warmed up considerably at this event and they all shared a pleasant silence for a moment.

Then the door to the compartment was thrown open, revealing a short, but lean boy with large innocent doe eyes and jet black hair. "Abby! There you are." He strode inside, apparently taking no notice of anyone else in the room. "I've been looking all over—"

"Wood, I've told you. Lupin will be fine. I don't know what's got your knickers in such a twist. Victoire's gone with him and that's not exactly fun for me either—losing your best friend is never very fun, but they'll write and be back for the hols." Abby seemed to remember their audience at the same time 'Wood' finally caught sight of them. "Oh, Wood, this is Fred and Roxanne Weasley—Godcousins of Lupin."

"Hullo, I'm Renald Wood, but everybody calls me Rennie." He stammered his greeting, holding out a hand to both twins, who shook it in turn.

"Hi, Rennie. I'm Freddie and this is Rox." Fred grinned, "We've heard tons about you from cousin Teddy."

Roxanne snorted and nudged her brother to catch his attention, then signed something he quickly translated. "Rox says you ought to watch out for the new pranksters in town--meaning us, of course." He jabbed a thumb at the both of them. Seeing the odd look sent his sister's way, Fred added on, "Oh, Rox is mute."

Rennie blinked at her then broke into a grin, "Blimey, that's cool. What with the hand moving and shite."

Fred snorted, but Rox laughed silently, "We're glad you think so." the male twin replied, soothing any mishaps that might be thought of by the reckless statement.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts passed without any other mishap (other then the mild displacement of Mary, another one of Teddy's friends, as well as another Hufflepuff). The only thing the twins had to worry about was what to do once they actually got to the renown school for wizards and witches.

--

more coming soon...


End file.
